In The Muse Department
by Wardove706
Summary: Darius and Saturn introduce the readers to how Dove 'comes up with' plots for her stories. Companion to 'In Which There Is A Short Christmas Interlude'; can be read alone. Short and crack-ish.


**AN: Boo! Here's a little crack-fic I wrote! It's based roughly on how my thought processes work when muses hit me. Also based on coffee. And annoying Christmas music. Anyway, this story pairs up with In Which There Is A Short Christmas Interlude. Really short, but I hope it makes you laugh!**

* * *

Saturn rapped his knuckles on the solid wooden door before him. _Rap-rap-rap._ Pause. _Rap-rap-rap._ Pause. _Rap-rap-rap._ Pause.

"She knows it's you." Darius grumbled from his spot leaning casually on the wall beside the door. Saturn stuck his tongue out at his brother, and the large squirming rabbit in his arms chirruped, trying to jump out of Saturn's grasp and onto Darius, who shuffled quickly back.

"Keep that thing away from me." The younger Stellon warned, watching the rabbit-like creature warily.

"But it's almost Christmas!" Saturn complained, temporarily distracted from his assault on the office door. Darius _glared_.

"When those things get near me, I get hurt." Darius reminded his brother. "I get knocked unconscious, I fall off cliffs, I get punched and bitten and arrested and I do _not_ want to spend the holidays in a holding cell or a hospital." The young man's glare darkened when the rabbit-thing perked up at his words, squirming even harder against Saturn. The older man smirked, but he stroked the creature anyway, whispering into its floppy ears and calming it.

"If I keep it mildly calm and mostly away from you, will you help me break down this door?" Saturn begged, his eyes twinkling with a dangerously gleeful light. Darius sighed and finally acquiesced, stepping up to the door and easily picking the lock.

As the heavy oaken door swung inwards, Darius gaped at the chaos within. Dove was perched atop her desk, fingers madly drumming on the keyboard which had been set down on her crossed knees. The floor was blanketed in smaller rabbit-creatures, all thin and grumbling, most having become lethargic from being ignored for so long. The air was filled with jovial Christmas music, and Dove's eyes were firmly glued to the computer screen before her, trying desperately to ignore the two young men that had just broken into her office. Saturn however was not ready to be ignored, and he quickly weaved through the lazing carpet, all but throwing the creature in his arms on the hapless teenager cowering on her desk.

"Muse attack!" He yelled happily, watching in delight as the plunnie landed on the girl's lap and promptly began trying to lick her face.

"Saturn, I have homework!" Dove complained, trying desperately to pry the plunnie off before it could get too attached.

"Homework schmomwork!" Saturn chirped, spinning around and leaning himself on Dove's desk, nudging one of the deader-looking muses on the floor with a curious foot. Darius, meanwhile, edged in around the door, closing it behind himself, but not straying into the tangle of fur and teeth. When those things bit, it _hurt_.

"I wanna throw a Chirstmas party!" Saturn was saying. "We can invite everyone! Me and Darius, and Looker, he needs to lighten up. Darius's girlfriend definitely~"

"Don't make me throw one of these at you." Darius warned, gesturing towards one of the slightly more rabid-looking plunnies. Saturn snickered, but backed off slightly.

"Saturn, I don't have time to write out a Christmas party." Dove complained, but Saturn was beyond hearing her now.

"Who else can we invite?" Saturn muttered curiously, playing with one of the plunnie's ears. "Cynthia and Steven, you love writing Steven afterall, even if you're not that good at it. Barry and Dawn, since they were hanging around earlier; might as well invite them. And that crazy professor dude, I'm sure he'd be fun at a party!"

"Darius! Make him stop!" Dove yelped, flinging a desperate hand out from under the blanket of fur from the growing plunnie.

"I have nothing to do with this." Darius muttered, hiding by the doorway in case he needed to escape quickly. Saturn's smirk just kept growing. He pulled a coffee out of the grip of one of the muses and dropped it into Dove's reaching hand.

"If you want to get back to your homework, I suggest you type quickly." Saturn smirked. Dove just groaned.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, that's pretty much exactly how every story hits me. I just thought I'd share it. Hope you enjoyed the glimpse into the inner workings of my insanity. Review please, even if it's just a little snicker *looks with puppy-dog eyes***


End file.
